


Scar Tissue

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Some fluffy sex. Kageyama gets a scar and is nervous about his boyfriend seeing it when they first do it. Oikawa loves him tho.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: One-Shots! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	Scar Tissue

Kageyama was in a serious crash when he was 13. It was over a holiday break, but he was hospitalized for a short time, and by the end of his stay, he had a nasty scar on his stomach. And it wasn’t small either, it was rather large - and it was so  _ ugly _ . 

It encompassed most of his chest and part of his stomach. What happened was his father was rear-ended on the street,  _ hard _ . And the young Kageyama was just getting into the car, so he didn’t have his seatbelt on. He flew through the windshield and got dragged chest down on the street after his arm got caught on the back of someone’s truck.

Thankfully, his father was okay, and he wasn’t likely to be unable to play with the injury, but Kageyama still hated it. It’s why, whenever he changed, he had always faced his locker. Why he was never shirtless around anyone, why he never went swimming during the summer.

It’s why, when Oikawa started talking about sex, Kageyama was on the verge of a panic attack.

Yes, at the ripe age of 15, he was in a relationship with the guy he admired since before the accident. And he knew Oikawa was attractive - sneaking glances in the locker room as well as Oikawa’s incredibly amazing habit of using the  _ bottom _ of his t-shirt to wipe his sweat.

And that made Kageyama all the more nervous. He had a very hot boyfriend whom he wanted to have sex with, but he was almost sure that Oikawa would leave him because of his ugly-ass scar.

It was the final straw was one Friday night. The two were making out on Tobio’s bed as his parents were still in Tokyo for work. Oikawa was gently leaning Tobio backwards, starting to lightly move his hand up Tobio’s shirt. And, just like he had done every single time before, Tobio grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Maybe, we uh, we shouldn’t do that,” Tobio said, the same embarrassed and reluctant look on his face.

And Oikawa always felt bad, not knowing the problem. So he sighed and sat back, deciding finally, “maybe we should break up Tobio.”

Tobio looked up suddenly, surprise and hurt on his face, “why?”

“There’s clearly something wrong, and you don’t trust me enough to tell me.” Oikawa went from looking at his hands to looking directly at Tobio, who flinched at the look in the elder’s eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment. Before Oikawa got up, planning to leave with his heart broken, Tobio began speaking up, “remember that holiday week no one saw me? And how I was told by the coach to take it easy right after?”

Oikawa nodded, not quite understanding. Tobio continued, “well, I got in an accident. I was getting picked up by my dad and we got hit really hard by a car. My dad was fine, just a little whiplash but,” Tobio stopped, nervously playing with Oikawa’s hand, a habit he picked up soon after they started dating.

“I was flung from the car and got dragged by a truck. And, uh, I have a scar from it.”

Oikawa paused, blinking at Tobio, who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “That’s it?”

Tobio snapped his head up, thoroughly confused, prompting Oikawa to continue with a laugh, “I was worried something more was wrong.” Oikawa got closer to Tobio, a soft smile on his face, “Tobio, I love you for  _ you _ , I don’t care about some scar.”

“It’s not just some scar, it’s big and really ugly.”

Oikawa just laughed, “nothing about you is ugly.” He kissed Tobio’s nose, watching it scrunch up.

“Well, maybe your attitude-”

Tobio grabbed one of his pillows and hit Oikawa’s face with it. Oikawa fell back, scrambling upwards on the bed to get away, using his arms to defend himself as he laughed out “Tobio-Chan! No-”

Tobio kept hitting Oikawa with the pillow, climbing on his lap for leverage. When Tobio took a pause, Oikawa’s hands shot out to Tobio’s sides, tickling him mercilessly. They switched positions, Oikawa now on top as Tobio laughed loudly and begged for mercy.

After a few minutes of that, Oikawa released him but stayed between his legs, admiring as Tobio settled down, panting. Oikawa licked his lips and leaned down. 

“Now that we talked, can we get back to where we were?”

Tobio blushed, trying to cover his face a bit and mumbling something.

“What Tobio-Chan? Speak up.”

“I said, I’ve never had sex before this.”

Oikawa was surprised, “I get to be your first?”

“And hopefully last.” Tobio blushed and looked at Oikawa, who was ready to gush, “don’t-”

“Aw Tobio-Chan, such a romantic!”

Tobio shoved Oikawa’s face, who was laughing still. Once they calmed down once more, Oikawa stared lovingly down at Tobio - who was still too embarrassed to look back. Oikawa turned Tobio’s face to his own, staring in his eyes before leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss.

The gentle kiss soon turned deep, making Tobio moan. Slowly, Oikawa ended the kiss, pulling away and staring at Tobio, who stared back with a bright blush and half-lidded eyes.

Oikawa kissed his forehead, gave a quick peck, before sitting up and pulling off his own shirt, extending his hand to pull Tobio up to pull his off. Reluctantly, Tobio sat up, gripping the hem of his shirt. Oikawa put his hands next to Tobio’s, and then Tobio slowly let go, letting Oikawa lift it off.

And there it was, the scar Tobio was so worried about. Oikawa could admit that it was rather large, and fairly prominent. The skin was lighter, and Oikawa blatantly staring at it made Tobio squirm.

Oikawa gently laid him down, fingers tracing the scar before his lips kissed the middle of the chest, moving to kiss the edges, sucking lightly when encountering his nipple along the way. Tobio’s body jumped, gasping at the initial contact with his nipple, not feeling anything like it before. When Oikawa got to the very bottom of the scar, he ran his teeth gently over it, nibbling at a bit of the skin. 

Oikawa continued working around the scar, going back upwards and even scraping his teeth against Tobbio’s other nipple, smiling at his reactions. Tobio, on the other hand, was slowly losing his mind. He never knew just kissing his chest could be pleasurable - even his nipples! He never knew they’d feel good if he’d play with them. 

Oikawa, once he was done giving his attention to the scar, continued down Tobio’s stomach, scraping his teeth against the hard-earned abs Tobio possessed along the way. Shuffling down, Oikawa grabbed Tobio’s shorts and inched them off, along with his boxers. He paid extra attention to Tobio’s hips, even leaving a hickey on one.

Oikawa stood up fully, admiring Tobio who, in turn, was flushed bright red and panting. Tobio was watching Oikawa, who reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of something. He opened it and spread it on his fingers, rubbing them together.

Oikawa put one knee on Tobio’s bed, getting closer to him. “May I, Tobio?”

Tobio nodded, watching as Oikawa smiled and slowly circled the rim to his hole, gently pushing in a finger. Tobio groaned slightly, mostly in discomfort at the foreign feeling. Nonetheless, Oikawa still paused to ask if he was okay.

Tobio nodded, “just different really.”

Oikawa nodded and continued, moving up to two fingers and gently beginning to scissor Tobio. Tobio’s face scrunched at the initial sting, but relaxed once he received a bit of pleasure from the pressure.

And, on three fingers, Oikawa found Tobio’s prostate, prompting the other to gasp and moan, and Oikawa to grin.

“This is going to get a whole lot more fun now.”

Oikawa played with the spot every time his fingers, and Tobio hardly noticed when Oikawa slipped a fourth in. At one point, Oikawa just stayed in place, gently running his spot and scratching his nail against it, making Tobio’s eyes cross slightly as he came. Oikawa pulled out his fingers, tsking.

“Are you done for the night then?”

Tobio shook his head, “please, I want you to take me tonight - I want you to take my virginity please. Tooru please!”

Oikawa smiled and took off his shorts, “condom or no condom? I’m clean and I assume you are too, seeing as you’ve never done this.”

“No condom please, I want to completely feel you.”

Oikawa groaned and bit his lip, getting lube and rubbing it on his cock. “Are you ready for me, Tobio-Chan?”

Tobio nodded, letting his legs be lifted onto Oikawa’s shoulders. He could feel Oikawa line up his cock and carefully push in, moaning at the feeling.

Tobio panted as he adjusted to the feeling, gripping the sheets. Oikawa watched Tobio carefully, seeing his scrunched face and leaning his head to Tobio’s neck, gently giving him hickeys to distract him from the pain. Eventually Tobio began moaning, clenching and unclenching gently around Oikawa.

“Move please.”

Oikawa nodded and started a slow and gentle pace, Tobio was moaning.

“You’re doing so well for me Tobio,” Oikawa panted in his ear, “taking me so well, making me feel so good.”

Tobio moaned, “T-Tooru! You’re- you feel so good!” Tobio’s head fell back and he moaned loudly, Oikawa found his prostate again and began targeting it, “I-I-” Tobio’s arms flew up and hugged Oikawa closer.

Oikawa had Tobio’s legs still on his shoulder, folding him nearly in half and only speeding up his pace a bit, afraid of hurting Tobio. Tobio was losing his mind, Oikawa was reaching  _ deeper _ than before, Hitting Tobio’s prostate with accuracy.

“You’re so amazing Tobio, you’re taking me so well. We’re not even done and I still can’t wait for our next time, can’t wait to feel you more and more around me.”

Tobio was moaning at that, “To-Tooru! I’m” he let out a cross between a whine and a moan, Oikawa was getting a little reckless with his thrusts now, “I’m gonna-!”

Tobio came over himself, moaning when Oikawa ground into him and came. Tobio clenched around him gently, then once again when he slowly pulled out.

Oikawa picked up Tobio and brought him to the bathroom, keeping him upright in the shower and helping him clean out.

“I, uh, I liked the feeling of you in me. And your, um, your cum staying in me.” Tobio was blushing wildly and Oikawa, after having a super surprised look, smirked. 

“Maybe we should get you a butt plug then, that way you can keep my cum in you.”

Tobio moaned at that, making Oikawa chuckle. Once he turned off the shower, he gently placed Tobio on the counter, drying him off and then carrying him back to the room. He helped dressed Tobio in pajamas, baby blue shorts and a hoodie that had mysteriously disappeared from Oikawa’s wardrobe a few weeks earlier. 

When questioned, Tobio acted innocent, but his gentle smile gave him away. Oikawa just dressed in some Alien pajama pants he brought along with him, and cuddled Tobio to his chest.

“You in any pain?”

“No.”

“Alright.”

There was silence for about a minute before Tobio broke it.

“I love you Tooru, goodnight.”

Oikawa smiled, although Tobio couldn’t see it as his face was buried in Oikawa’s chest. However, he heard when Oikawa gently said back, “I love you too, goodnight Tobio-Chan.”

Wanna join a [Discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) full of cool writers, readers, and artists?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @thebluecoloroftherainbow on instagram, TheSalties#9846 on discord, or @the_saltiest136 on twitter.


End file.
